


[Podfic] Hamhock the Dog

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Dog [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Stevie doesn’t do baby talk.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: [Podfic] The Dog [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Hamhock the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamhock the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149825) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



> Content warning from the MoreHuman:
>
>> Content warning for… I’m not actually sure how to describe this. Detailed but figurative (non-graphic) descriptions of eating a dog as an expression of affection? If you’re a dog person I think you’ll get where it’s coming from, but it seemed worth warning about. I promise Typo is nothing but safe and loved throughout.
> 
> Additionally, if you would like to download a zip of all the mp3s for the series, it can be found here: [[link to zip of mp3s for The Dog series]](https://archive.org/compress/typo-the-dog_202012/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/typo-the-dog_202012.zip)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/06.%20Hamhock%20the%20Dog.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/typo-the-dog_202012/06.%20Hamhock%20the%20Dog.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:05:46  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-22/140154628-44100-2-902963429bd82.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:05:46


End file.
